


In To Everywhere And Anywhere

by melliyna



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melliyna/pseuds/melliyna





	In To Everywhere And Anywhere

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[fandom: band of brothers](http://melliyna.livejournal.com/tag/fandom:+band+of+brothers), [fic](http://melliyna.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [ficathon](http://melliyna.livejournal.com/tag/ficathon), [pairing: sobel/evans](http://melliyna.livejournal.com/tag/pairing:+sobel/evans), [pairing: winters/nixon](http://melliyna.livejournal.com/tag/pairing:+winters/nixon)  
  
---|---  
  
_**Fic: Band of Brothers: In To Everywhere And Anywhere**_  
**Title:** In To Everywhere And Anywhere   
**Author:** [](http://melliyna.livejournal.com/profile)[**melliyna**](http://melliyna.livejournal.com/)   
**Fandom:** Band of Brothers   
**Pairing:** Implied Evans/Sobel and Winters/Nixon (plus other pairings)   
**Rating:** Mild R   
**Word Count:** 600   
**Disclaimer:** Based on the TV show characters, not the real men   
**Warnings/Timeline/Spoilers:** Set after _Currahee_ whole series spoilers   
**A/N:** For [](http://community.livejournal.com/anothersolstice/profile)[**anothersolstice**](http://community.livejournal.com/anothersolstice/) prompt 21 "Winters and Sobel interaction, sometime after "Currahee". Perhaps some introspection on the part of one of the characters? Maybe even told from the point of view of an outside observer." This is my effort.

_"Courage is what it takes to stand up and speak; courage is also what it takes to sit down and listen."_ \- Winston Churchill.

Will Evans decides he doesn't mind. Not that it would entirely matter if he did, though you never know with Captain Sobel, but he doesn't think of it. Obedience is natural, easy, wanted. He's a good first Sergeant to his superior, which is what matters. In the beginning anyway, but slowly, twistingly it turned in to whatever it is they have. But they have it. Not love, which Evans isn't sure he particularly subscribes to anyway. Not the kind of love that has the Yale and Harvard boys pining and composing sonnets or the type his sisters used to thrill over. It's a partnership, a mutual appreciation of the need to get E Company moulded and made, even if they don't win any friends for it. Obedience, structure, rules. Discipline.

So no, he doesn't mind particularly when he realizes the extent of Sobels' feelings for a certain Lieutenant Winters. Because in the end, Will Evans is the one who wants Sobel, who understands him. Not sweetness and light Winters, who thrills the world but really, he only has eyes for Lewis Nixon, the Yale half of the sonnet penning Ivy League boys. He'll never be Sobels but Sobel will never be his either.

But he watches them all the same. Because Richard Winters and Herbert Sobel are almost two sides of the whole that makes up Easy Company. It's just that Sobel and Evans are the devil in the detail that began it. Evans knows though, that good and gentle Richard, who cannot seem to help making people love him, will be the angel. He and Lipton are the ones the men would follow in to battle, in to hell, in to everywhere and anywhere. They never think Evans decides, that what they really needed was Sobel and him, to set them on that path to anywhere. But he wishes he could make Richard Winters learn. Understand how Sobel valued him. He tells himself he doesn't mind, when he trails after Sobel and out of Easy Company. It's not as though they are needed now, he thinks as they stay in England, watching, waiting. Huddled in the rain, beneath a Herbert given green coat. Somehow, in those months, he'd become Herbert to Evans. Even a half muttered "Will" as they drifted off to sleep together, boots lined up under a bed that was never supposed to fit two people.

Will Evans wonders about war, but does not see until it is over. Until Richard Winters came to him one day, in the sunshine of a victory that is not for Evans to experience, because he did not know the war. Major Winters, who does. He watches them that night and tells himself he does not mind, that Sobel still stands too close to Winters, still tries to possess this fleeting vision of goodness. And he does not hate Richard, but Nixon, who does not deserve what he possesses. In truth, it hurts, to see Herbert destroying himself again with bitter words, against a grace he has never known how to take. And then, then there is a jeep, Lewis Nixons' smirk and a salute and it ends and Richard Winters destroys something he never knew he held or understood. Because the world always did love him, Evans thinks. Not that he knew it, not that he saw that Sobel could never have hated him either. Him or Easy Company.

And that, that Will Evans really does mind.


End file.
